Internal combustion engines have various components that move relative to one another. These components may require lubrication to reduce friction and wear between the components. The lubrication process may also provide for at least some cooling of the engine and the rotating components. The engine may include internal lubrication passages, or a lubrication circuit, to direct lubricant to the various desired locations within the engine.